


Gala

by FaithFelicity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball, First Dance, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithFelicity/pseuds/FaithFelicity
Summary: Eigentlich hatte Ron wirklich keine Lust auf diese blöde Gala! Ob Fred seine Meinung wohl ändern kann...?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Bevor man mir vorwirft, dass diese Geschichten abgekupfert wären: Sie existieren schon auf Fanfiktion. de, aber wegen "kreativer Differenzen" und auch, weil ich einfach was neues ausprobieren wollte, poste ich meine Stories nun auch hier (natürlich auch neue Stories)  
> Viel Spaß :)

Eigentlich wusste er, dass es albern war. Alles war gut, jetzt da Voldemort tot war und er regte sich jetzt über eine solche Kleinigkeit auf. Dabei hatte alles gut angefangen. Harry, Hermine und er hatten heute den Merlin-Orden erster Klasse verliehen bekommen, bei einer großen Zeremonie mit viel Bim-Bam-Borium. Soweit, so okay. Zwar war es ihm gar nicht mal so recht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, aber um die Verleihung drücken konnte er sich auch nicht. Früher hatte er unbedingt Aufmerksamkeit gewollt, hatte das Gefühl im Schatten seiner Brüder und Harry zu stehen. Nun da die ganze Zaubererwelt seinen Namen kannte, konnte er Harrys Abneigung gegen Berühmtheit und Aufmerksamkeit verstehen. Nirgends konnte er ihn, ohne erkannt zu werden. Langsam nervte es echt.

Das eigentliche Problem war aber die Gala. Zu Ehren der tapferen Kämpfer von Hogwarts und ihren Familien würde es morgen Abend eine große Gala geben. Mit Tanz. Darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust. Nicht nur, dass er keine Begleitung hatte, nein da würde es bestimmt nervige Groupies geben, die mit ihm tanzen wollten. Groupies hatte er neuerdings genug. Aber er würde sich vor allen Leuten zum Gespött machen!

Seufzend saß er unter dem alten Baum vor dem Fuchsbau und starrte in den klaren Nachthimmel. Ein Rascheln zog seine Aufmerksamkeit nach rechts. Dort hockte ein Eichhörnchen und futterte seelenruhig eine Nuss. „Du hast es leicht“, murmelte Ron. Das Eichhörnchen sah ihn kurz an, dann wandte es sich wieder der Nuss zu.

Vielleicht könnte er sich ja doch drücken? Er war zwar „Ehrengast“, aber mal ehrlich: Verpflichtete ihn das, kommen zu müssen? - Ja, das tut es - piepste eine nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
\- Was, wenn ich nicht will?- giftete er zurück.  
\- Du hast keine Wahl - piepste die Stimme mit nerviger Singsongstimme zurück.  
\- Ich habe keine Lust auf diese Groupies - jammerte er gedanklich.  
\- Dann weiß sie halt ab - meinte die Stimme trocken.  
\- Ich kann nicht tanzen - feuerte Ron gedanklich zurück.  
\- Dein Problem - antwortete die Stimme.  
\- Ich habe keine Begleitung - fauchte er, ziemlich genervt von dieser Stimme.  
\- Deine Schuld - meinte die Stimme nur.  
\- Wie bitte?! - empörte sich Ron. Was sollte das denn bitte heißen?  
\- Du gibst dir keine Mühe und stößt alle weg - sagte die Stimme neunmalklug. „Ach halt doch den Mund!“, rief Ron laut aus. Das Eichhörnchen machte sich empört quiekend aus dem Staub.

„Oh je. Jetzt bist du wohl völlig übergeschnappt. Du schreist unschuldige Eichhörnchen an“, sagte eine amüsierte Stimme links von ihm. Fred stand dort, in einem Weasley-Pullover mit einem alten Mantel darüber und eine Schlafanzughose. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte Ron. Fred ließ sich neben ihm nieder und zupfte ein paar Grashalmen aus. Irgendwie wirkte er verschüchtert. Ron war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er das richtig deutete. Schließlich war Fred Weasley niemals schüchtern, oder?

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Zu viele wirre Gedanken“, meinte Fred schulterzuckend. „Was ist mit George?“, fragte Ron. Warum wandte Fred sich nicht an seinen Zwilling und kam stattdessen zu ihm nach draußen in die Nacht? Fred schnaubte. „Bei Angelina.“ George und Angelina waren nur wenige Stunden nach der Schlacht ein Paar geworden. Seitdem hingen sie sehr viel zusammen. „Oh“, meinte Ron leise. Er wusste, wie nahe sich die Zwillinge standen. Eigentlich war es bisher immer nur Fred UND George gewesen. Nie Fred ODER George. Fred zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich gönne es ihnen.“  
„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Fred. „Auch zu viele Gedanken. Und diese kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich erziehen will.“ –Oh, jetzt hält er uns für verrückt!- meckerte die Stimme auch schon los. „Jetzt hat sie gerade gesagt, du würdest uns dank mir für verrückt erklären.“ Fred lachte auf. Seine blauen Augen funkelten wie das Meer in der Sonne. „Die hält dich wach? Nimm der Stimme den Wind aus den Segeln“, meinte Fred. Ron stöhnte. „Wenn das so leicht wäre!“

Ron zog seine Knie an die Brust und legte das Kinn ab. Ein Windhauch ließ ihn erzittern. „Ist dir kalt?“ fragte Fred leise. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Bruder seufzte und bedeutete ihm, näher zu kommen. Ron rutschte ein Stück näher. Als er nahe genug war, packte Fred seinen kleinen Bruder an der Hüfte und zog ihn mit einem Ruck auf seinen Schoß. Dann öffnete er den Mantel und schloss ihn um sich selbst und Ron.

Wärme breitete sich in seinen Gliedern aus. Ein Geruch nach Kamin, nach Kamille und einfach Fred stieg ihm in die Nase. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als sich seufzend an den Zwilling zu lehnen, seine Nase an Freds Hals. Fred zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und beschwor eine Decke herauf. Er wickelte sie um beide, sodass nicht einmal die Füße hervorguckten. Mit einem weiteren Zauber erschien ein Berg aus Kissen hinter ihm. Fred rutschte in eine für ihn angenehme Position, ohne dass Ron von seinem Schoß rutschte. Freds Hand wanderte über seinen Rücken und Ron seufzte. Er schmiegte sich der Berührung entgegen. Beide saßen in Stille zusammen und genossen die gegenseitige Nähe.

„Lass uns ein wenig schlafen“, murmelte Fred schließlich leise, sein Atmen streifte Rons Ohr. Eine Gänsehaut überzog die Stelle und sie war nicht der Kälte geschuldet. „Hier?“, fragte Ron. Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist 12 Uhr. Alleine konnten wir nicht schlafen, aber so vielleicht.“ Ron schmiegte sich etwas enger an Fred. „Na gut.“ Ron spürte wie sich seine Wangen rosa färbten. Irgendwie war die Situation komisch, aber irgendwie auch so schön, dass er sie einfach genießen wollte.  
Kurz hörten sie noch das leise Rauschen der Bäume, dann waren sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Ron erwachte, als die Sonne langsam den Horizont herauf kroch. Er seufzte und öffnete die Augen, Fred war schon wach. „Hi“, flüsterte er. „Hi“, antwortete Ron. „Bist du schon lange wach?“ Fred schüttelte den Kopf. Beide schwiegen kurz, dann sagte Ron: „So gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen.“ Fred drückte ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar. Die Stelle, an der Freds Lippen seinen Kopf berührt hatten, kribbelte angenehm.

„Hast du Lust im See baden zu gehen?“, fragte der Zwilling. Ron hob überrascht den Kopf. „Jetzt?! Ist das nicht kalt?“, fragte Ron. Fred begann zu grinsen. „Es ist Juni, mein kleines Weichei. Das Wasser ist sicher warm.“ Dann schmiss er die Decke weg und öffnete den Mantel. Er schubste seinen Bruder von seinem Schoß und stand auf. „Hey!“, quiekte Ron empört. Fred bückte sich, grinste schelmisch und hob Ron hoch. Wie eine Braut trug Fred ihn in Richtung des Sees, der nur ein paar Minuten vom Fuchsbau entfernt lag.

„Lass mich runter! Fred! Bei Merlin, wenn du mich wirklich in den See schmeißt!“, rief Ron und strampelte. Fred lief unbeeindruckt weiter. Am See angekommen lief Fred schnurstracks zum Steg. Ron strampelte „Luft holen!“, rief Fred und macht einen Hechtsprung in den See. Prustend tauchten beide auf.

Ron schwamm auf Fred zu und versuchte, ihn unter Wasser zu drücken. Fred fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit ab. Strampelnd versuchte sich Ron aus dem Griff seines Bruders zu winden. Der kicherte nur. „Du bist wie ein nasses Kätzchen.“ Ron wandte sich und quietschte, aber Freds Griff lockerte sich nicht. Er grinste nur schelmisch. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee: Er strampelt weiter, konzentrierte sich aber auf das Wasser hinter seinem Bruder. Dort bildete sich ein großer Ball aus Wasser in der Luft, schwebte auf Fred zu und fiel dann genau aus Freds Kopf herab. Überrascht ließ Fred Ron los und prustete. Er wischte sich mehr oder weniger effektiv das Wasser aus den Augen.  
Ron war in der Zwischenzeit so weit geschwommen, wie er nur konnte. Fred machte allerdings nur drei große Schwimmzüge und umfing ihn wieder mit den Armen. Ron quietsche und versuchte sich wieder, aus den Armen zu winden. Er erschauderte, als er spürte, wie Fred seine Nase über die sensible Stelle hinter seinem Ohr rieb. Dann zuckte er, als sich Freds Finger an eine Stelle legten, an der er besonders kitzelig war. -Shit- piepste die Stimme. -Jetzt haben wir verloren-. Ron schnaubte innerlich. Da waren sie sih ja mal einig.

Als hatte Fred seine Gedanken gehört, begann er Ron zu kitzeln. Erwar unglaublich kitzelig, kicherte hoch und versuchte sich verzweifelt aus Rons Fängen zu lösen. Schließlich erwies Fred ihm Gnade und hörte auf, ihn zu quälen. Ron legte die Arme um Freds Hals und atmete schwer. „Mhm, ein Schmusekätzchen, sag ich doch.“

Ron wurde rot, ließ Fred aber nicht los. „Wollen wir zurück an Land?“, fragte Fred. Ron atmete noch immer schwer, nickte aber. Er ließ Fred auch nicht los und der trug ihn kommentarlos zum Ufer. Ron sah zu, wie Fred Handtücher und frische Kleidung heraufbeschwor. Die alte Kleidung flog in Richtung Fuchsbau.

Fred trocknete sich selbst ab und Ron tat es ihm gleich. Als beide angezogen waren setzten sie sich wieder. „Was stört dich an der Gala?“ Diese Frage musste früher oder später wohl kommen. „Na ja… ich habe halt keinen und alle anderen schon. Bill hat seine Fleur, von der er sogar ein Kind erwartet. Charlie und Hermine…noch sind sie kein Paar aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ginny hat Harry und George Angelina. Percy, und ich meine wir reden von Ich-halte-mich-an-alles-was-Autoritäten-sagen-Perce, hat seine Audrey. Dean hat Seamus und Neville Luna und du, du hast Katie.“ „Ich und Katie sind kein Paar. Sie würde gerne mehr als Freundschaft, aber ich habe ihr gesagt, dass daraus nichts wird.“ Fred war nicht vergeben? Warum machte ihn diese Erkenntnis so glücklich? „Ich kann aber auch nicht tanzen und blamiere mich bestimmt.“ Fred begann zu lächeln. Er stand auf und hielt Ron die Hände hin. Fragend sah Ron Fred an, ließ sich aber von ihm auf die Füße ziehen.

„Ich zeige dir, wie man tanzt.“ Ron stockte der Atmen, während Fred seine Hand auf Rons Hüfte legte und Ron bedeutete, eine Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen. Die andere Hand verschränkte er mit Freds.  
Warum pochte sein Herz nur so sehr? „Lass dich führen“, hauchte Fred. Er begann zu summen und beide begannen zu tanzen. Gott, warum war ihm so schwindelig? Ron schloss seine Augen und passte sich Freds Schritten an. Es klappte einwandfrei. Drauf konnte Ron sich allerdings nicht konzentrieren. Er war völlig versunken in diesem wahnsinnigen Gefühl. Sie hielten an und Ron öffnete die Augen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Freds atmen strich über sein Gesicht. Dann reagierten Ron und Fred gleichzeitig. Ron schlang seine Arme um Freds Hals und Fred legte seine Arme um Rons Hüfte. Ihre Lippen fanden sich und es war, als durchführe sie ein elektrischer Schlag. Ron hörte Fred seufzen und drängte sich daraufhin näher an ihn.

Nach schier atmen losen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander. „Geh als meine Begleitung auf die Gala“, hauchte Ron schwach. Fred zog ihn noch enger an sich. „Liebend gerne“, hauchte er, bevor er Ron wieder in einen Kuss verwickelte.

Vielleicht würde diese Gala doch nicht so schlecht werden…

Nun Ron stand vor dem Spiegel. Er strich sich zum gefühlt 1000sten Mal durch seine roten Haare. Seine Hände zitterten und er atmete tief ein. Merlin, so aufgeregt war er noch nie gewesen! Nervös biss er sich auuf die Lippe und lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er würde heute mit Fred auf die Gala gehen. Zusammen! Als Paar! Merlin, er war so unglaublich angespannt. Es war doch nur sein Bruder, eigentlich sollte er nicht so nervös sein... Aber Merlin nochmal, er war es wirklich. Früher hatten er und Fred sich nie so wirklich nahe gestanden. Zusammen mit George hatten er ihm so viele Streiche gespielt und sich eigentlich nie so wirklich fürsorglich verhalten.

Mit Bill und Charlie war es immer anders. Bei jedem Problem, bei jedem Alptraum und jedem noch so kleinen Wehwehchen war er zu ihnen gegangen und sie hatten ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen. Sie hatten ihm immer geschrieben, wenn sie in Hogwarts waren und erzählten ihm in den Ferien oft stundenlang von Hogwarts.

Für die Zwillinge war er immer nur der kleine Ronninski gewesen, den man ärgerte und foppte. Dann, im Krieg... es hatte sich verändert. Während er mit Harry und Hermine unterwegs war und dann als er allein war, hatte er immer Potterwatch gehört. Er hatte sich unglaubliche Sorgen gemacht, dass ihnen was passierte. In der finalen Schlacht, als Fred fast gestorben wäre... es war der Horror gewesen. Irgendwann in der Zeit, musste er die Gefühle für ihn entwickelt haben.  
Tja und jetzt... jetzt hatten sie sich geküsst, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er hatte das unglaublich starke Bedürfniss, sich in Freds Arme zu schmiegen. "Hey", tönte eine Stimme von der Tür. Bill steckte den Kopf in den Raum. Ron schaute auf: "Hey". Seine Stimme war genauso wackelig wie er sich fühlte. Bill presste die Lippen aufeinenander und trat ein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann setzte er sich auf Rons Bett. Dieser beobachtete seinen Bruder argwöhnisch. Zwar hattte er sich schon immer prima mit seinem ältesten Bruder verstanden, aber jetzt gerade...

"Was ist los? Ist es derselbe Grund, wie der, den Fred so in Aufruhe versetzte?" Es war keine wirkliche Frage, das zeigte sein Ton. Ron nickte und schlug die Hände vors Geschicht. "Wir haben uns geküsst", quiekte er. Bill legte den Kopf schief. "Und?" Und?! UND?! Das war ja wohl nicht sein Ernst! "Bill! Wir reden hier von Fred! Wir standen uns nie nahe und jetzt sind wir - ich weiß auch nicht - in einer Beziehung oder soetwas!" Bill lächelte. "Fred ist ebenso nervös wie du. Ich glaube, du bedeutest ihm sehr viel. Also mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken." Damit verließ er Rons Zimmer.

Es warnun sechs und Ron betrat nervös den großen Saal. Er war alleine gekommen und stand nun im Eingang. Es waren schon viele Menschen da und die Stimm war fröhlich gestimmt. Da sah er Bill, der glücklich mit Fleur tanzte. Hermine unterhielt sich mit Charlie, die Wangen in einem zarten Rosé. Der Weasley spielte zärtlich mit ihren Fingern. Percy und Audrey saßen an einem Tisch und und aßen zusammen mit Georgeund Angelina. Percy strich Audrey vorsichtig über den Rücken und George krauelte Angelina im Nacken. Ginny tanzte mit Harry und sah unglaublich glücklich aus.

Die Atmosphäre war unglaublich. Es war toll und irgendwo hatte es sich wirklich gelohnt, herzukommen. Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah in die Augen von seinem Bruder. "Fred...", hauchte er. Der lächelte und ließ seine warme Hand auf Rons Hüfte rutschen. Eine Gänsehautv überzog Rons Rücken.

"Ich will tanzen", sagte Ron leise. Seine Nervösität war wie weggeblasen. Er wollte Fred nur noch nahe sein und es war egal, ob sie für Aufsehen sorgen würden. Es war ja nicht verboten, was sie hier taten. Eine Beziehung zwischen Brüder war schließlich nicht verboten. Und er wollte ihm nahe sein und endlich glücklich sein, geliebt werden.

Sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche und Fred zog Ron in seine Arme. Es fühlte sich so gut an! Ron schmolz dahin und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll in die Arme. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und die Zeit blieb stehen. Er roch Freds Geruch nach Kamin, Kamille und einfach Fred. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hielten sie inne. Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen. Ron versank in den Tiefen. Dann lehnten sie sich beide vor. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und...Merlin! Sie waren so weich und warm!

Sie vertieften den Kuss kurz. Dann lösten sie sich. "Ich liebe dich", murmelte Ron leise, seine Stimme belegt. Fred lächlte. "Ich dich auch. Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt."


End file.
